Drawstrings are well known for closing or tightening items such as articles of apparel and duffle bags. When drawstrings are used on a hood of a coat or jacket, for example, the hanging drawstring can be cumbersome and an annoyance, and may create a safety issue due to the drawstring getting caught in or on another object. This can be especially dangerous for children.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a hidden drawstring assembly that reduces or overcomes some or all of the difficulties inherent in prior known devices. Particular objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent to those skilled in the art, that is, those who are knowledgeable or experienced in this field of technology, in view of the following disclosure of the invention and detailed description of certain preferred embodiments.